Robin's beginning of Teen Titans
by Bellaswangirl71
Summary: This story is about how Robin grows up and becomes the leader of Teen Titans
1. A new Grayson is born

**Hello I fought I would do a beginning of how Robin became leader and King of Teen Titans so this is like Lion King but it's about Robin becoming leader of Teen Titans.**

It starts off with John and Mary Grayson in the hospital, John and Mary were the flying Graysons til John knew that his wife Mary was pregnant and was about to have a new baby. Then they will be a new addition to the flying Graysons.

Mary was in the hospital ready to give birth to her and John's very first child, John and Mary are very excited because their child will be in the lying Graysons team for the circus after Mary's leave after she has her baby. Mary wonders if she is having a boy or a girl.

John wanted a girl but Mary wanted a boy, but they didn't care about what the baby was going to be like or the gender it is going to be.

"Mary you're going to be fine."

"I will be Ow! this really hurts."

"Doctor Howard, the baby's life is in danger." nurse Kiara said as Mary and John grew very scared.

"Oh no, what are we going to do?"

"We need a C section Mary Grayson, it's the only way to save the child and you."

"I'll stay with you Mary, through the whole way I'll stay with you." Doctor Howard said to Mary.

"What's wrong with the baby is it breached? cord wrapped? what is wrong?"

"The baby's in a breached, we need to do a C section to save Mary and the child without doing natural at risk."

"Can I stay with Mary Howard?" John asked.

"You may stay with Mary, John."

After a few minutes John got dressed in doctor's stuff so he doesn't get his cloths dirty and he went back to his wife as the doctors took them to the room where they do C sections.

In the room John held Mary's hand as the nurses and doctor Howard made sure that Mary doesn't feel any pain, then they started to cut Mary open to save the child within her.

"John if it is a girl, what should her name be?" Mary asked.

"I think her name should be if it is a girl, her name will be Maria."

"I love that name, for a boy. His name should be Richard Grayson."

"I think that name is wonderful." John replied.

"So John, you're going to talk to Mary and then when the baby is born she can forget of all the pain she won't feel."

"Ok, thanks nurse Madison."

"So John, remember we went to see movies at the theater?"

"I do remember sweetheart, I'll never forget those good times."

"I will never forget either."

"Here's the baby, and it is a boy."

"Wow, a son...Mary we have a son, I'm so proud of you."

"We did it John, a son. We have a son."

After a hour later after Mary was stitched up she and John were in a room from the operating room.

"I hope our son is ok."

"I'm sure he's fine Mary, he's a very big and strong boy."

"I wonder how he is doing." Mary said as nurse Madison brought the baby and placed it in Mary's arms.

"He's 10 pounds and 8 ounces, he's a very big and healthy baby."

"He's so beautiful John."

"He sure is Mary."

John and Mary stared at the baby, he was like his father. He had blue eyes, his father's skin and he has his father's hair.

"John, the baby looks like you."

"He does Mary, welcome...Richard Grayson, I'm your father. This women who is holding you, that's your mother."

"Richard Grayson, now that is a wonderful name."

"I'm glad you like it nurse Madison."

"Thanks, I really think that name is cute."

After 5 days at the hospital the Graysons were allowed to go home with the new baby.

When they got home the ring master Mark came in the Graysons, he saw that Mary and John have brought the baby home with them.

"Wow, you had the baby."

"5 days ago I did, so Mark how's the circus without us?"

"It's ok, but that baby is very beautiful. What's his name?"

"His name is Richard Grayson, do you like that name?"

"I think it's a wonderful name, he'll grow up to be the star in the flying Graysons." Mark replied.

"Yes he will be a star, one day."

"I'm sure he'll get a girl someday. He'll meet a nice girl, and he'll be able to have children one day with a girl he really loves allot."

"He will John, don't worry he will someday meet a nice girl of his kind."

"Mary, he can meet and date any girl he likes."

"I know he can John."

End of chapter 1


	2. Sun will rise as you the new king

Richard Grayson was 4 years old and he has grown up to be a young healthy boy, it was 5 am in the morning and he wanted his dad to come with him to see all around the circus.

Richard when to wake his dad so he went to his parents bedroom to see John and Mary still asleep.

"Dad, dad, come one dad."

"Can he wait a few more minutes?"

"Mary he's our son, he wants to do things right away." John said as Richard still trying to wake his parents up.

"Dad, dad!" Richard said as he then jumped on his dad to wake him up "You said you can come with me."

"Ok son, I'll get up."

After breakfast John and Richard were walking outside show John can take his son on a tour around the circus grounds, Mary smiled at her husband and son as they left.

At the top of the flying Graysons act in the circus tent John and Richard saw everything around them.

"You see son, before you were born I met your mother. She and I dated for a while til one day we got married, then we both became the best flying Graysons in history. Now that you have came, you'll be the youngest of the flying Graysons."

"That was your show?"

"It sure was, everything the light touches in the Titans tower. And outside of it is our Kingdom."

"Wow."

"The sun rises as Teen Titan and king, one day Richard; the sun will set on my time here. And the sun will rise as you as the new king."

"And this will all be mine?"

"It sure will be, but the dark places are not where you shouldn't go there."

"I fought a king can do whatever he wants." Richard replied.

"There's all to know, not just getting what you want son." John took Richard to the bat cave where Batman (AKA Bruce Wayne) lives there.

"Morning John."

"Good morning Bruce."

"I see your son will be in your circus act."

"He will be, he just wants to become king."

"Yeah I do want to become king, I knew it will be fun."

"But you need to do what a real king does, not just getting and doing whatever he wants."

"I know, so this is Batman?"

"Yes he is son, he's been saving the city for years."

"He has been doing that for years?"

"Yes I have Richard, I've been doing this for years now."

"One day I'll be king, and no one can stop me."

"That's right son, now let's head back before your mother wonders where we have been."

Back at the circus ground Richard and his father have came home to see Mary happy to see her son and husband.

"John, I'm glad you and Richard are home."

"I'm glad we're home too, Richard's a one spunky boy."

"He is one, but he is beautiful like we knew when he was born."

"I love how he learns to do thing around here."

At a circus show one day before Richard's 5th birthday the flying Graysons were preforming.

"Come on Richard, when my hands reach you. You grab them and get to the other side."

"I don't wanna do it mommy, it's too high and I might fall."

"Come on Richard, mommy will not let go. She promise."

"Come on son, you'll make the ring master's day if you do it."

"But dad, it's too high." Richard replied.

"Come on son, I know it's your first time doing this. But me and your mother will be with you every step of this act."

"Ok, I'll give it a try."

Richard took a deep breath and he grabbed Mary's hands as he flew and did a somersault in the air and landed on the other side as everyone clapped for Richard as he bow down to the audience.

"You did it son, we know you can do it."

"I can do it...I did it! and I can do it again and again!" Richard was so excited as he was so hyper he loved doing the circus.

"I knew he can do it."

"Well Mary, I knew he can because he's our boy."

It was Richard's 5th birthday and he was in school and he was loving school and his birthday.

"It's groundhog day mom and dad wake up, it's my birthday today."

"It is Richard's birthday?"

"Yes it is Mary, can you get up and I'll wake up soon."

"Sure I can John, ok Richard. Let's go and make a cake for your birthday party this afternoon."

"Yay!"

"Ok Richard, you can help me get the living room ready for your friends for when they come over."

Mary was making a cake as Richard watched as his mother baked a cake for him.

"Mom, how did you learn how to make a cake?"

"I took cooking class in high school, and I was a mess up but now I got better at this."

"Wow, I would learn how to do those things when I get older and I know things more."

"Yes that's right Richard, and you will be an amazing hero when you get older."

"Just like Batman."

"Yes, just like him someday." Mary replied as she took the cake out of the oven.

"That smells good."

"Wait til the party Richard." Mary said as she slapped Richard's hands off playfully "No one messes with your mom, come here Richard." Mary grabbed Richard and held him in a hug as Rich got out of the hug he tackled his mother and he and Mary started playing around til Richard landed in Mary's lap.

"Mom, we're best friends right?" Mary nodded to Richard as he finished his sentience "And we'll always be together right?"

"Richard, let me tell you something what my mother tolled me. Look at the clouds. The great heroes of the past; look down at us from the clouds and the stars, just remember Richard if you feel alone. Just remember all those heroes are always with you even we can't see them; they'll always here to be able to guide you, and so will I."

End of chapter 1


	3. Richard's loss of his parents

Richard was now 13 years old and there a big circus in town and everyone was so excited for the flying Graysons show the next day.

"Mom can I go with Richard?" Christina asked.

"What do you think Mary?"

"It's fine with me."

"Yes!" Christina and Richard said as they ran off to play.

"Just stay together!" Mary called out.

"We will mom."

At the park Richard and Christina ran to play when they met Batman.

"Who is this guy Richard?"

"His name is Batman, he's been saving the city for years." Richard said.

"I have been doing this for years, one day Richard will become hero and king of the Teen Titans."

"Of what did you say?"

"You'll understand when you're older."

"I just can't wait to be a hero, that will be the first one to go."

"No as long as I'm around."

"And in that case Batman, you're fired."

"Nice try Robin, but only the leader and king can do that." Batman said.

"Why are you calling me Robin?"

"He's the future king leader and hero." Christina said.

"Yeah, you'll have to do whatever I tell you."

"Not yet, and with that Robin talk like that you will be a stupid hero; leader and king indeed."

"Not the way he sees it."

_Robin (Richard): I'm going to be the might hero, so bad guys beware._

_Batman: "I have not see a hero or leader, for someone who is 13."_

_Robin (Richard): I'm going to be the leader of the Teen Titan was before, I'll never look back at the past I'm working on my fighting skills._

_Batman: "Ok I can't wait to see it."_

_Robin (Richard) and Christina: Oh I just can't wait to be a hero._

_Batman: "Well Robin you've got a long way to go if you want to be a hero."_

_Robin (Richard): No one says do this._

_Christina: No says be there_

_Robin (Richard): No one says stop that._

_Christina and Robin (Richard): No one says see here._

_Robin (Richard): We run around all day (Well it is not like that) We will do it all my way._

_Batman: I think it's time for you and I, get from girl to girl._

_Robin (Richard): Leaders don't do what they are asked, we do whatever we want._

_Batman: Oh my god this boy is a wild one, under my heart I see him being leader on Teen Titans. This Robin is getting out of wing._

_Robin (Richard): Oh I just can't wait to be leader! everyone look left, everyone look right. Everywhere you look around I'm standing here in the light._

_Chorus: He's going to be leader of the Teens, he'll be the one who is smart. No on will tell him what to do!_

_Robin (Richard) and Chorus: Oh I just can't wait to be leader, I just can't wait t be leader! Oh I just can't wait...To be leader!_

At night Christina walked Richard home because his parents are wondering where he was.

"I'll see you later Richard."

"Richard where were you it's past 9 pm John can to go out looking for you."

"I'm fine mom, Christina walked me home."

"I'm so glad you're safe Richard." Mary said as John came home he was upset with Richard.

"Dad, I..."

"You disobeyed us Richard."

"But I..."

"Mary, you get some rest. I need to step outside to teach my son a lesson."

"Ok dear, Richard go with dad." Mary said as she walked away leaving Richard with his father.

"Richard."

Richard walked outside he stood outside with his father upset and angry at the same time.

"Richard I am very upset with you."

"I know but I..."

"You could have been killed or lost, you disobeyed me. And what was wore, your mother was very worried about you being alone late at night."

"I was trying to be a hero like Batman, when I was outside with Christina."

"Batman is only hero when he has to be, Richard. Being Hero doesn't mean you go looking for danger."

"But heroes don't get scared, do they?"

"Batman, me and your mother was today."

"You were?"

"Yes, we fought we might lose you."

"I guess heroes like us get scared do we." Richard replied as John nodded "But do you know what?"

"What?"

"I bet the villains are even more scarred, than anyone."

"That's because no one messes with your dad, come here you." John grabbed his son in playful mood as Richard got out of the grip and played around with his father until John was tackled by Richard and they lay down on the green grass.

"Dad, we're pals right?" Richard asked "And we'll always be together right?"

"Richard, let me tell you something what my father had tolled me. Look at the stars, the great heroes of the past. Look down at us from those stars, and just to let you know whenever you feel alone. Just remember that all those heroes are here to guide you, and so will I."

The next day the circus had a show and it was almost time to get ready for the big show tonight and the Graysons were almost done having dinner.

"Can we go now?"

"Have you finished your dinner yet?" Mary asked as Richard clean off his plate.

"Ok let's go." John said as Richard ran to the circus.

"That kid always want to get there quick."

"He sure is like his mother, wait for us son."

At the circus opening the birds singed as the people started to come to see the flying Graysons.

_Birds: All the Titans are the power, do what they love most of all. Flying with the stars, strumming with the fares. That's what we love the circus._

_Mary: Loving my life here in the circus, everything's beautiful and free._

_John: Nothing we know, because this is our home. Magic can happen in Titans. Real in Titans over again._

_Birds: So the flying Graysons of a feather, do what they like most of all. Flying around, riding around that's why we love the circus._

In the back room before the show Mary and John were waiting for Richard to come out and show his new suit for the show.

"It looks stupid."

"When I see you in the air with it on, you remind me of a little Robin."

"A Robin? like the bird? kids my age get beat up with nicknames like that." Richard said "Besides, I just can't wait to be King!" Richard bounced around til he fell.

"How about we call you; our flying squirrel. And soon you will be a hero, not just a king."

At the show everyone was watching the flying Graysons.

"And now we have the flying Graysons."

The Graysons were preforming Richard was scared but he has his leader dream up so he pretended that he was leader so when he was up he showed that he was brave, as John got Mary they were about to get Richard but the bolts were not on tight and Richard's parents were unable to catch him, they had fallen into their down as everyone gasped in horror.

Richard was his parents were dead so he started to cry he has lost both his parents he loved him so much that they would be with him forever.

"Hello Richard, I'm Bruce Wayne. I'm sorry about your lost."

"I'll be ok, maybe I can move in with you."

"I can do that, so come on and join me and Batgirl. We'll go on missions, and your hero name should be Robin."

"Why?"

"Because the suit you wore is like Robin."

"I like that name, so let's go with that name for a while." Richard said as he went back with Batman to live with him and Batgirl his partner who is working with him.

End of chapter 3


	4. Break up date and replacement found

After a while Robin (or Richard Grayson) is now 16 years old and has been dating Batgirl (or Barbra Gordon) for 3 in a half years and they really love each other.

Robin was asleep one day when Batgirl jumped on the bed to wake him up.

"Wake up sleepy head." she said as she smiled at Robin as he pushed Batgirl off of the bed and got up.

"Ok honey, let's get down stairs."

When Batgirl and Robin were down stairs Batman was talking to Alfred and he had found a place for Robin to stay.

"What is he saying?"

"We'll see."

"You'll see." Batgirl replied as Batman came to Batgirl and Robin to tell very important news.

"You guys, I need to talk to both of you."

"Why?"

"Did we do something wrong?" Batgirl asked.

"No you are not in trouble, and no you did not do anything wrong. There is going to be changes."

"What do you mean?"

"Alfred has found a place for Robin to be witch is the Titans tower, he said it would be the best place for him. So that means he will have to leave here in a couple of weeks."

"What?" Batgirl asked, she started to feel very sad in her heart "I don't want Robin to leave me we're about to get together and, I really wanted to marry him."

"I know it's very hard you two, but these things have to happen. But Robin will come here and visit one day."

"I can, I'll call you Batgirl."

"I'm glad we'll keep in touch, I have his number too so we can keep in touch."

"But why Batman, why does it have to happen?"

"Because in the Titans tower, they have a female leader now because their last male leader name; Murasaki, he died of cancer and they need another boy like Robin to be leader."

"I have to be leader?"

"Yes you do Robin, you get your wish."

"But I don't wanna leave Batgirl, I love her so much."

"It's breaking my heart." Batgirl sobbed as she cried in Robin's suit.

"It's ok Batgirl, it will be a while. But one day we'll get back together."

"Well there's two girls that would really like boys like you Robin, so that can change. You'll have a girl that likes what you like." Batman said.

"Ok at least I have a couple of weeks to hang around with Batgirl til it's time for me to move on."

"Yeah, but I'll call Batgirl and you. And maybe Batgirl and I would see each other again some day."

A couple weeks later

"I have to go now Batgirl."

"I'll miss you Robin, you've been my favorite boyfriend I ever had."

"I'll miss you too Batgirl, I'll call you when I get somewhere." Robin said as he gave Batgirl a hug as she started to cry.

"I'll call you Robin, I'll call you to see how are you doing."

"I know you will Batgirl, goodbye I'll miss you very much like you will."

"I love you Robin and goodbye, I'll miss you allot."

"I love you too Batgirl, goodbye."

A few days after Robin has left the bat cave and Batman and Batgirl, he was heartbroken taht he had to leave Batgirl.

"I'll see, what hotel has the most room that I would like." Robin was looking at all the hotel sings til he saw a hotel called "Jewel's hotel Inn" he read the sign and wondered "Jewel's hotel Inn, taht sounds nice. I'll stay til I know where the Titans tower it."

In the Jewel's hotel Inn Robin got in a room and as he was setting up his cell phone ranged.

"Hello?"

"Robin, I'm so glad you answered."

"Batgirl, I'm glad I got to talk to you."

"So how's your ride there?"

"Very good, I'm now at Jewel's hotel Inn. And I've been in there til I can find out where the Titans tower is." Robin replied.

"I just wanna find out how you're doing, and if you miss me and that."

"I miss you allot honey, and I've been good I was all day looking for somewhere to live til I find out where the Titans tower is."

"Well I wanted to say that Batman said hi and he asked you if you're doing ok."

"I'm doing very good, and tell Batman taht I missed him; and I said hi to him."

"Ok Robin I will, so good night and talk to you later."

"Ok Batgirl, goodnight."

"Night Robin."

3 days later Robin was walking around trying to ask someone if they know where the Titans tower is til he saw people fighting.

"Wow look at that; a robot man, a girl with star bolts, a boy that changes into animals and a dark powered girl."

"We need back up."

Robin acted fast he got the robber and tied him to a pole.

"Now you stay here til someone comes to take you."

"Wow, he's good."

"Yeah, where did he went?"

"I'll see where he is going."

"Good idea, we'll be back at the Tower."

Late at night the dark powered girl with grey skin, purple hair, purple eyes, a diamond on her forehead, black, gold, blue and red suited girl followed Robin to Jewel's hotel Inn.

"Jewel's hotel Inn, this will make him come to us so he can be leader because I am til he comes to us if he can."

"Hello ms how may I help you."

"Hello can I talk with you."

"Sure you can, what is it you want to talk to me about?"

"I want to ask you, have you seen a boy wearing a cape, mask on his face, shoes, a yellow belt and wears green and red on him and his shirt says R for Robin. Do you know him because he comes here?"

"Yes I do know him ms."

"I just want you to tell him to come with me to Titans tower because he'll be replacing our old leader because our other leader died."

"Ok I'll do that in the morning."

"Here's the picture of what it looks like."

"Ok, I will do that ms. Good night."

"Bye and night."

The next morning when Robin got out of the shower and changed there was a knock at his door.

"Hello Richard Grayson."

"It's Robin."

"Sorry about that, I need to talk to you."

"Ok give me a minute, I'm just getting dressed."

"Ok then."

After a few minutes Robin stepped outside his hotel room.

"A lady came in and said to you to come to the Titans tower, because you will be replacing their old leader."

"Replacing for a new leader?"

"Yes, you are the one replacement for the Teen Titans."

"Yes!" Robin screamed he was excited he packed up everything and he was about to leave the hotel when the manger showed Robin the picture of the Titans tower of where it is and what it looks like.

"Ok Robin, good luck on finding it."

"I will, Titans tower here I come."

Robin saw the Titans tower after walking for a couple minutes to find it til she found the Titans tower on a small island.

"Here it is, but how do I get over there."

"I can help." said a voice behind Robin, he turned around to see a girl with long red hair and had green eyes.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Starfire, everyone is excpeting you."

"Ok, fly me to the Titans tower." Robin said.

"Ok and what is your name?"

"Robin."

"Ok Robin, I'll fly you to Titans tower so you can meet everyone." Starfire said.

"Good idea, they need me as new leader of the Titans." Robin replied as Starfire flew Robin to the Titans tower to meet Starfire's friends.

End o chapter 4


	5. She's not just a Raven she's the Jewel

Starfire and Robin got to Titans tower, Robin was surprise at the things were in the Titans tower.

"Wow nice tower, why did you live here Starfire?"

"It's just that, I came from another planet and my friends will be happy to see you."

"Who are they?"

In the living room Starfire took Robin to meet her friends; Terra, Cyborg and Beast boy.

"My friends, we have a new replacement for the Teen Titans."

"You finally got a replacement?"

"Cool."

"He'll be a very good leader." Terra said as she and her other two friends ran up to Starfire and Robin.

"What's his name Starfire?"

"His name is Robin, he's going to be leader of the Teen Titans and be our new replacement."

"Well isn't this exciting, well you know our other girl is leader."

"But we'll see if she's strong or you are to be leader."

"You need to take Murasaki's place as leader of the Teen Titans." Terra said.

"Wait who's the other girl that is leader of the team?"

"Raven is."

In Robin's new room Robin was shocked that he will meet the dark power girl who made him come to the Titans tower her name is Raven.

"No Starfire, I can't meet Raven yet. I'm scared that she might hurt me."

"Well, maybe you can go on a date with me and see if you like hanging out with me."

"Ok we can do that."

"But Raven's shy about cute guys around us, but she isn't shy if you're alone."

"Ok Star."

After couple of weeks of dating Robin and Starfire broke up because Starfire wasn't the type what Robin wanted.

"Well Robin and Starfire doesn't go too good." Terra said.

"Maybe he will go well with Raven, but we'll see at dinner time if she wants to see him."

Robin was in his room and his phone ranged.

"Hello?"

"Robin hello."

"Hi Batgirl, you would not believe what I've been through today."

"What's going on Robin?" Batgirl asked.

"Tonight at dinner I'm meeting the leader of Teen Titans, then I have to fight her to see who is stronger."

"When?"

"When we get to know each other, then she'll challenge me."

"Oh dear, that's bad and good news. Did you find the Titans tower?"

"Yes I did Barbra, and I missed you so much."

"I do too same with Batman, I'll tell him that you said hi ok."

"Ok I will talk to you later."

"Bye Robin miss you so much."

"Bye Batgirl, I miss you so much too." Robin hanged up his phone and charge it, he spiked his hair and it made him feel more like himself.

"Robin, are you ready?"

"For what Beast boy?" Robin asked as he came out of his room.

"To meet Raven, she's in the living room."

"Ok I'm ready for this."

In the living Robin went in with Starfire, Terra, Cyborg and Beast boy watching from the severity camera.

"Ok I'm 16 years old and I'm nervous."

"Don't be Robin, we'll slowly turn on the lights."

The light were slowly turn on, Robin stepped til he got down the stairs to the living room away from the door to the room. Robin looked around til he saw a Teen Titan flying in one spot with her cloak on and her costume was on.

"So you're the new replacement?"

"Yes I am."

"Everyone tries to beat me for the prize, but more people failed. No one can beat the most powerful Teen Titans, unless if you want the prize from me."

"I don't know your name?"

"My name is Rachel Roth, but my Teen Titan name is Raven. You can call me Rae or Raven."

"I'm Richard Grayson, but my hero name is Robin. You can call me Rob or Robin."

"I heard you came from another city."

"That was years ago Rae, I moved here because the leader is the replacement and the Teen Titans got what they wanted."

"I see, did you have any other heroes?"

"I had Batman and Batgirl."

"I've heard about Batman, but who's Batgirl?"

"Batgirl used to be my girlfriend til we broke up, when I came here."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Starfire said that you were dating her and you both broke up with her." Raven said.

"I know that, Beast boy tolled me he used to be your boyfriend."

"He's with Terra now, and he and I broke up because he doesn't give me space."

"That's the same with Starfire, that was why I broke up with her."

"That was why me and Beast boy broke up."

"I understand most girls needed space."

"Boys do too when they get to their late Teen years."

"How old are you Raven?"

"15 years old and you?"

"I'm 16 years old, but I really love your cloak."

"Thanks."

"Is this a costume or something?" Robin said as he was touching Raven's costume and not giving her space.

"Robin get your hands, off of my space."

"Sorry, but your costume is so cute."

"Thanks, I'll give you space if you give me space."

"Ok Raven, I just got excited that's all."

"Same with me, but you know I am leader."

"Wait til I take you down so I can become leader."

"They're liking each other." Beast boy said.

"They are, let's see what happens next."

"This is what I am planing to do when we fight, we fight to see who is top Titan." Raven said as she swished her hair.

"Ok then, the plan is we fight til we know who is stronger."

"Yes, that's what the plan is."

"Is that The Lion King musical on that poster?"

"Yes it is Robin, why?"

"Because I've saw it with my family years ago."

"I didn't know you love Lion King."

"I do Raven, I love the movie and the Musical."

"I do too, I saw it before I came here."

"So I will challenge you, soon as we get to know each other."

"Let's start now."

"Ok you're on Rae."

Robin and Raven were fighting to see who was stronger til Raven was weak from being hit allot.

"Who's the top Titan now?"

"Friends we have Robin as our new leader of Teen Titans and Raven is Robin's leader partner." Starfire said as her friends clapped for the two heroes, Raven was jealous. Really jealous.

A few days later Raven was in her room a little upset about Robin taking place as leader that she really loved being.

"Raven?"

"Go away."

"Raven it's me Robin, I'm sorry that I took place as leader on you."

"For what? you're leader now. That's what it matters." Raven said.

"Hold on babe, you're getting to sound like Beast boy."

"Who cares about Beast boy, does it matter to you that you want to be leader?"

"Raven listen, you are no longer leader on the outside. But your heart feels like a leader on the inside."

"So Robin, even you're now leader I can be the second leader?"

"Yep, you can't have too many leaders."

"Two is enough Robin." Raven replied as she gave Robin a hug.

"I think she really likes me."

End of chapter 5


	6. Hot wings and Endless night

A couple days later Robin and Raven have been getting to know each other, and Raven has been having a crush on Robin and it would soon be time for her to tell Robin.

Robin sat beside Raven at the roof top of the Titans tower one morning to watch the sunrise.

"Raven?"

"What?"

"Why are you up so early?" Robin asked.

"I was going to ask the same thing to you."

"I just love to watch the sunrise, because I love to see the sun come up."

"I'm the same thing."

"Robin I wanted to tell out something, you've been taking me out for dinner and lunch and that. Well I have to say this, come to think of it I do need to tell you."

"What is it you want to tell me?"

"I think I have a crush on you."

"You do?" Robin asked as Raven came closer to Robin.

"Yes I do, because I couldn't get this feeling out of me."

"I've have a crush on you to Rae."

"I knew you did Robin."

"Raven, I love you."

"I love you too Robin." Raven replied as she and Robin gave each other a hug.

A couple hours later Raven and Robin were in the T car what Cyborg built and the Titans were going somewhere fun.

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere fun Robin."

"I really like fun, do you Raven?"

"Sometimes I do Robin, if it is something that I like I love fun." Raven replied.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Wow, you're still leader inside are you?"

"Yes I am leader inside, even you are the leader." Raven sighed "You do make a very good king of the Teen Titans."

"Really Rae?"

"Really I do think that, you are a good leader and king."

"You're so sweet Raven, I think you would be a great queen of the team."

"Yeah, but we're not married yet is what I am saying."

"Yeah I know, but you would make a very good queen."

"I would be a good queen of the Teen Titans, I would think that it would be a great idea."

"I would think so too Rae."

When Raven and Robin were walking to look around town the other Titans weren't behind them.

"Where's the rest of the team?"

"In there Robin." Raven pointed out as Robin looked at the sign and it said Jewel's dance club "Jewel's dance club."

"It's next door to Jewel's hotel Inn."

Robin and Raven went in the party with the other Titans and she and Robin saw the other Titans dancing with other people.

"What the heck is this?"

"It's a party Robin, wanna join me?"

"I'll be with you in a couple minutes." Robin replied.

"Ok then."

Starfire walked to Robin.

"Wanna dance with her?"

"What? no why would I dance with her? she'll only get me upset."

"She won't not in this mood, I'll get Beast boy and Cyborg to play a song."

"Ok then Star, what am I going to do with her?"

"Dance with Raven; Robin, go on."

Robin was pushed by Starfire to Raven and he and Raven looked at Beast boy and Cyborg who are on stage.

"Ok everyone listen up, the Titans have a new boy name Robin who is from out of town. SO let's sing a welcome song that me and Cyborg have did for him, because I believe he can know much."

_"Ok everyone, listen up again. I want you to clap along as we sing clap clap and clap your hands."_

_"This is happening baby."_

_Beast boy: I wanna party, I wanna samba. I wanna party, I wanna samba._

_Beast boy and Cyborg: I wanna party, and live my life. I wanna party and Flllllyyyy..._

_Beast boy: Flying high, high just like a Teen Titan._

_Cyborg: But you are a Teen Titan._

_Beast boy: Oh yeah you're right but I'll fly high just like a bird then._

_"Ok."_

_Beast boy: Fly so high, I just like who cares. And when there's starting there's an't no stopping it, because it is all I wanna live my life and party (Hey!) all I want is to be free and move my body. There is no place I wanna live my life in Rio, Rio, in Rio then I see._

_"Robin what are you doing?"_

_"I don't know Rae."_

_"Alright Robin."_

_Beast boy: And fly!_

_Cyborg: Samba, samba, samba, samba. Master, master, master, master. Who shouts out I'm going to get your Blaster, blaster, blaster, blaster._

_"Hey Robin, I think she likes you."_

_"What are you talking about Star? have you been listening?"_

_"Nope, I've been watching just be yourself. Go on."_

_Beast boy: I wanna party, I wanna samba. I wanna party, I wanna samba. I wanna party, and live my life. I wanna party, and FFFFFFLLLLLLLLLLLLYYYYYYYYYYYYY!_

_Cyborg and Beast boy: Hey! hey! hey! hey! hey! Hey! hey! hey! hey! hey!_

_Then Robin throws Raven in the air as she flies and sings._

_Raven: Lya, lya, lya, lya, lya, lya, lya, LLLLLLYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAA, Lya, lya, lya ,lya ,lya ,lya, lya. Lya, lya, lya, lya, la, lya, lya, lya, lya ,la ,la ,lya. Llllllyyyyyyyaaaa..._

_Cyborg and Beast boy: Hey! hey! hey! hey! hey! hey! hey! Hey! hey! hey! hey! hey! hey! Hey! hey! hey! hey! hey!_ Hey!

After a long night Raven was tired from the party so everyone was in bed when Raven was looking at the moon from her window, she knew her mother is from another world where Raven came from before she came to Earth.

"Oh mother, this boy name Robin. What should I do?"

_Raven: What brings my heart to a place where I can get love? why does it happens to me that I just can't get over it? I know that you'll be with me, you said you would be there for me. But you are not. What a endless night that I've been through like right now I am going through a endless night._

_"Yes, I am in love with him. Is he my boyfriend? he is, I just knew he is because I have a crush on him; he has a crush? on me? yes he does, so he is in love with me."_

_What a endless night it is, I've been my mother's side allot of times. I will do this through the way I go through a endless night witch means it's darkness. I wanna stand beside him, what would I say to him? I should say "This love is part of me?" "Yes it is part of my world."_

_I stand in the endless night because I can see it through my heart and powers will feel the endless night, magical twilight lies around my soul. Warmest dreams is with the boy I love in this. Endless...night._

End of chapter 6


	7. They live in you

Robin was in the tower playing video games til Raven came in the living room to hang out with him.

"Ok Cyborg, I will beat you big time."

"Oh no you don't Robin, you're going way down."

"Robin, are you ready to hang out with me?"

"Ok Raven, I'll sign off."

"I'll beat Robin then."

"I'll take Robin's controller for him." Beast boy called out.

"Ok then Beast boy, you can take my game."

"Thanks Robin."

When Raven and Robin were walking down the park they saw Slade's grave, they knew that it has been a few years since they defeated Slade.

"So Raven, it's been years since Slade tried to kill us."

"It has been years since Slade tried to kill us."

"But if he does come back we'll be ready for him."

"Yeah ready, if he's ready we'll be waiting for him."

At the park where Raven and Robin walked away from Slade's grave they were at the park where couples we're in love each other.

"What? what is it Raven?"

"This is so amazing, I never seen the park going like this in my life."

"I know, at my park things like this only happen once in a while." Robin replied "And you, you only pined me for love."

"I know I did that for love, because I love you. So did you and Batgirl had a moment like this?"

"Yeah we did, til we broke up when I came here."

"But you're now my boyfriend, and I want to stay with you. I don't wanna leave your side for anything."

"Yeah and you're with me and my girlfriend, I want to stay with you and never leave your side for anything."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

_Can You Feel The Love Tonight, it is what this evening brings. Our world for once; safe and pure, with all it's loved ones._

_Robin: So many things to tell her, but how to make her see? the truth about my past? impossible! she turned away from me._

_Raven: He's holding back he's hiding, but what I can't see. Why wouldn't he be the Robin I know he is, the Robin I see inside._

_Raven and Robin: Can You Feel The Love Tonight, it is what this evening brings. Our world for once; safe and pure, with all it's loved ones. Can You Feel The Love Tonight, we didn't even go too far. Stealing through, the dark powers are flowing; love is where we are._

_Raven: And if he feels, the love tonight. In a way that I do._

_Robin: It's enough, for this restless hero..._

_Raven and Robin: Just to be...,.With_ you...

Raven hugged Robin as he kissed her head.

"You're sweet Robin."

"You're sweeter my love."

Later on Raven and Robin were on their walk at when the sun was setting.

"So you used to be in a circus, and you used to be in the flying Graysons?"

"Yes I did, til something bad had happened."

"Really? what bad thing did happened in your past?" Raven asked.

"My parents, they're names were John and Mary."

"Those are nice names, but what did really happened to them? because I've never seen them."

"Me and my family we're doing a act til one day, a really bad man killed my mother and father. Because they both died in the act."

"Oh... I'm so sorry to hear that, are you ok now?"

"It's been three years since they died, but now I'm 17 I got over it in 4 years."

"You did?"

"Yes Rae, and I used to work with a hero named Batman."

"I've heard of him before, did you ever had a girlfriend before you came here?"

"Yes, her name was Batgirl also known as Barbra Gordon. Til we broke up after I came here, but she said she will always call me and everything." Robin replied.

"Did you ever had kids with her?"

"No we didn't, because Batgirl wasn't ready. When I broke up with her she was broken hearten."

"I see, if Slade comes back will you handle him with my help."

"Sure I will, and our friends will help too."

"When we first met and we did missions together and that, I never have asked you about your parents."

"You're starting to upset me by that."

"Well why not you just let it go, everyone knows about your past."

"You're starting to sound like my mother." Robin talked back.

"Good, then why does she not worry about you and your dad does?"

"Leave me alone Raven, I need my space."

"Just tell then what is wrong, and I can help you."

"I said leave me alone!" Robin shouted as Raven with a angry tone as he walked away from Raven.

"Fine Robin!" Raven shouted back.

In the lake where the park was Robin was upset and angry at himself.

"She's wrong, I didn't tell everyone about my past." Robin sighed in anger "You said that you and mother would be there for me, but you are mother are not."

Robin started to cry a little, his parent's death in the past was coming back to him.

"This is all my fault, it's my fault."

"Robin?" a voice said as Robin looked behind him he saw Batgirl.

"Batgirl? what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to visit you and see how you are Raven are going together."

"We're going good, do you know anything about my mom and dad?"

"Yes, I know things about your parents before their death."

"You did? but you haven't met them."

"Batman tolled me about your parents, they're alive."

"How are they alive Batgirl?" Robin asked.

"Look at this puddle in front of you."

"It's just me."

"Look harder." Batgirl tapped the puddle and Robin in his eyes he sees Mary and John through the puddle.

"I now see them."

"They live in you."

In the sky Robin sees the clouds were shaped like Mary and John, it was Robin's parents spirits.

"Richard."

"Uh?"

"Richard Grayson, it's your mother and father. You have forgotten us."

"Have I?"

"Yes Richard Grayson, my Robin you've became a Teen Titan and leader of them all."

"I have mother, I wish you can see it now." Robin said.

"Yes Richard, me and your father wished that we can see you too."

"Remember who you are. You are our son, you must take place in the Titans tower and have Raven be your girlfriend then marry her. Batgirl would be back with Batman soon." John's spirit said.

"I will be with Raven, I will never leave her mom and dad."

"Good, remember who you are and show the world who you are." Mary's spirit said as it fade away.

"You're hero name is Robin, you will do well son."

As the spirits faded away Robin had to go back to the Titans tower he looked at Batgirl.

"Batgirl come back to the Titans tower, the others will love to meet you."

"Ok, I'll go wherever you go." Batgirl said as she followed Robin back to the Titans tower and they loved having Batgirl around the Titans tower.

At night in the park Slade rises from his grave, he wanted to kill Robin and the other Titans so he can be the ruler and take over the city.

"Robin and Raven will not get away with this, I will kill all the Titans so I can be king and leader of the Teen Titans."

End of chapter 7


	8. Final battle with Slade

At dawn the next day Robin was watching the sunrise as Raven came up with Robin.

"Hi."

"Hello Raven."

"I wanted to say, I'm sorry about what happened last night."

"I understand that Raven, it's just my parents passing and it was just stressing me out." Robin replied.

"I see, I understand that your parents have passed a few years ago."

"I'm glad you understood me."

"Thanks Robin, I'm glad I understood you too."

"Why are you worried and pale? is something wrong you wanted to tell me?"

"Slade is coming back."

"What? why is he coming back?"

"He wants to kill me, he wants to kill of us so he can take over the city." Raven warned Robin.

"Did you warn the other Titans?"

"Yes I have, and me and you will going to find him and bring him to the Titans tower so we can finish him."

"Ok that plan should work, what happens if he comes to the tower?"

"Terra or someone will contact us."

"Wow that helps us allot Raven, so we won't have to worry about worrying."

Raven and Robin were at the park they were play fighting love when Raven has something come to her mind but she is not sure what it was coming up to her.

_Can You Feel The Love Tonight? why would it started off right? it's enough. To make Titans and bonds believe the leader._

_A truth for you and me._

_Raven: Somewhere I had a reason, just to leave you. Why did I had to do that, and no I will never do it again._

_Robin: Stay with me is the best, because you will only be with me. If you stay you will be the queen of Titans, it will always stay with you._

_Robin and Raven: Can You Feel The Love Tonight? it is where we are. why won't you stay to see this moment, then we got this far...And Can You Feel The Love Tonight? (and Can You Feel The Love?) won't you stay to see. _

_Stealing through the nights are around us, a truth for you and me...Stealing through the lights are on the dark, love is where we are._

Raven and Robin were walking as they held hands til they heard Batgirl calling their names.

"Robin! Raven! wait up!"

"Whoa Batgirl, slow down. What's wrong?"

"It's Slade, he has got all the Titans trapped at the tower. Terra sent me to get you guys."

"Oh no."

"Are they ok?"

"Yes all the Titans are ok, but Slade it's up to us to stop him." Batgirl replied.

"Batgirl, we'll come with you back to the Titans tower. We'll follow you back to teh tower."

When Raven and Robin with Batgirl saw the Titans tower to see that all the other Titans were about to be killed one by one.

"Oh no, look at what Slade is doing."

"I know right."

"Let's stop him, but how are we going to do that?"

"Ok this is how my plan is going to work. Batgirl you got find the other Titans and be sure that done of them are killed, me and Raven will find Slade."

"Ok, I'll stay alive."

At the roof top of the Titans tower Slade was about to get all the Titans on the roof so he can kill all the Teen Titans so he can take over the city.

"Very soon the city will all be mine."

"Not for long Slade."

"You are not going anywhere." growled Raven as she and Robin landed on the roof and ready to attack Slade.

"Robin and Raven, how are my two love birds ready to die?"

"You will not take over the city, we're going to be sure that you don't come back."

"Oh we'll see about that Robin, you and Raven have killed me a couple times."

"Terra did kill you too once."

"Oh really? I remembered that, so I will finish off you and Robin together so this will all make sense."

"Robin!" Raven shouted as Robin slipped almost off of the roof but grabbing on the edge.

"Here's what I will say to you now Robin, you're Richard Grayson."

Robin then got angry, so he jumped and pined Slade to the ground with Raven pining his upper body down.

"You said my name, my real name."

"We don't go by real names, we go by our Titan names."

"I will finish you and Raven off, once in for all." Slade growled at Raven and Robin.

"No, we are all going to kill you." Batgirl said as the other Titans walked up behind her.

"Titans GO!"

All the Titans and Batgirl started to attack Slade it was a fight started.

Batgirl was about to hit Slade when he kicked Batgirl off of the roof and was holding on.

"BATGIRL!" Robin called out as Slade grabbed Batgirl and threw her to the water "NO!"

"I'll save her Robin, you other Titans fight Slade." Raven flew down in the water to save Batgirl when Robin's face was scratched by Slade.

"Slade, I need to tell you something."

"Anything Robin, tell me."

"Go away Slade, run away and never return."

"Yes...Robin!" Slade threw sand and hit Robin's eyes witch the other Titans fight Slade til Robin tackled Slade and pushed him off of the roof and Slade fell to his death as Raven shot out of the water with Batgirl and they landed back on the roof, Raven placed Batgirl down on the floor. Batgirl wasn't moving.

"Batgirl, can you hear me. Batgirl wake up! wake up! please wake up!" Robin was feeling like having tears in his eyes "Don't do this to me Batgirl, we've known each other since I was 13."

Batgirl wasn't moving then Robin cried in Raven's arms as Batgirl woke up coughing out water.

"She's alive." Terra said as Robin and Raven saw that Batgirl was alive.

"Batgirl! you're alive!"

"I'm glad you're not dead." Raven replied as she and Robin gave Batgirl a hug.

"Slade is dead he is?"

"I've killed Slade, with my dark powers as I was saving Batgirl."

"You did Raven?"

"I did Robin, and I saved you all."

"That's what my girl does."

"Is she the girl you want Robin?"

"Yeah, Raven is my girl who saved us."

"Robin, look it's Batman flying to land here." Raven pointed out as Batman landed on the Titans tower's roof.

"Robin, I'm glad that I finally get to see you for the first time in a while."

"Batman?" Robin then notice who he was "Batman, I missed you so much I have another girlfriend he name is Raven."

"You're Raven?"

"Yes I am, I saved Batgirl because she was almost dead."

"Thank you Raven, for saving my partner's life."

"You are partners with Batman?" Raven asked Batgirl.

"Yes, and I have to go now."

"Why?"

"You're cool."

"We loved having you around, much as we love Robin." Terra added.

"I'm sorry my friends, but I have to go. I'll come visit someday, Batman will visit too."

"We have to go now Robin, take care of yourself."

"I will Batman, I'll take care of Raven too."

"Raven, take care of Robin."

"I will Batman, I will."

At the big day one day a couple months after Slade was gone for good Raven is now 17 and Robin is now 18 and they were getting married, and it was the big day it was Raven and Robin's wedding.

_Birds: All the Titans have the power, do what we love most of all. Soaring through the stars, flying with the clouds. That's why we are the Titans._

_Raven: Living my life at the Titans tower, I'm so wild and free._

_Robin: Never alone, because this city is our home._

_Raven and Robin: Anything can happen for real in Titans._

_Birds: In Titans, everything is around us. You can see it around your heart, you can't find the feeling anywhere else. _

_Terra: There's a reason, why the Teen Titans are here. Keep them away and never fall in love to the villains they come cross one._

_Beast boy: Never trust a villain, they will never fall for your plans if you try to fall in love with them._

_Cyborg: Everybody Samba and dance, we'll fly all round and fight everywhere._

Robin looked up at the sky and saw Mary's spirit (his mother) looking down and smiling at Robin.

"Well done, Richard."

Then Robin saw John's spirit (his father) looking down with Mary and saw that his son is like him.

"Well done Robin, for taking my place in the family and getting married to someone that you might like."

_Starfire: Never be alone, cuz we're around you can rest now that we got your back. For real in Titans; in Titans, all day long. Night time is too, we can come and help. You will never find it anywhere else!_

The end (wait there's the ending to this song it is called "Can You Feel The Love Tonight." Teen Titans version of it from the ending of the Lion King.)

_Robin: There's a calm death, to the rush of night. With the wave of a rolling water, can be turned away. A wonderful moment, and it seeks me through; it's enough for this restless Teen Titan. Just to be with you._

_Raven: And Can You Feel The Love Tonight? it is where they are. It's enough, for this wild fighter Titan, when we got this far. And Can You Feel The Love Tonight? I was there to rest. It's enough, to make Teens and Titans; believe the very best._

_Terra:There's a time for everyone, if they only see. What a world that it has to be, moves us all around. There's right and wrong, to the rush of the night. We are at for this starlight shine bright, beats in time with yours._

_Beast boy: And Can You Feel The Love Tonight? it is where we are._

_Cyborg: It is enough, for these two Titans. Then they got this far._

_Starfire: And Can You Feel The Love Tonight? they were left to rest._

_Terra: It's enough._

_Beast boy: To make Teens and Titans._

_All: Believe the very best."_

_Robin: It's enough, to make Teens and Titans._

_Raven and Robin: Believe the very best._

The End


End file.
